Agente da CTU
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Jack Bauer é sequestrado e Tony Almeida tenta encontrá-lo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: De meia-noite a seis horas da manhã

**00:00. Loja de conveniência em Los Angeles.**

Um homem de média estatura, vestindo uma blusa de malha cinzenta, com uma pistola automática enfiada no cós da calça, estava ocupado carregando sacos de papel, cheios de embalagens de comida, e alguns produtos para o lar. Ele estava morando sozinho, uma vez que sua filha havia saído de casa, e sua última namorada estava enfrentando uma temporada, internada em uma clínica para curar-se de estress. Ele não tinha permissão para visitá-la, com o que ele teve que concordar, pois sua vida era um contínuo redemoinho, com balas e ameaças voando ao seu redor. Ele não poderia envolvê-la conscientemente, naquela roleta russa.

Ele teve dificuldade em pegar o chaveiro para destravar a tranca eletrônica do carro. Após abri-lo, colocou as compras no banco de trás. Fechou a porta e contornou o carro para abrir a porta do motorista. Então alguém colocou um lenço com clorofórmio em sua boca. Ele segurou a respiração para não inalar muito daquele anestésico. Deu uma cotovelada na pessoa atrás de si, enquanto com a outra mão, tentou retirar a mão com o lenço da sua face. Infelizmente um terceiro homem surgiu e enfiou uma seringa agulhada no pescoço dele. Tentou não entrar em pânico, mas isso era difícil, quando se pressentia que sua vida estava por um fio.

Logo o líquido injetado começou a circular pelo seu corpo. Sua visão ficou distante. Tentou segurar firmemente no braço do homem com o lenço, num último esforço para se libertar, mas seus braços e mãos fizeram outra coisa, largando o braço do seu captor e pendendo molemente ao lado de seu corpo. Disse a si mesmo mentalmente, "fique frio, ainda dá para sair dessa vivo, só não inale esse lenço", mas inadvertidamente, ele respirou profundamente, fazendo com que sufocasse, e as coisas a sua frente ficassem negras. Ele desmaiou.

**01:00. Armazém abandonado nas cercanias de Los Angeles.**

Sua amada esposa Teri sorria para ele. Ela era uma em um milhão. Sempre compreensiva e maravilhosa. Era seu paraíso pessoal. Viviam juntos há mais de 15 anos, e era sempre como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer. Seria possível continuar apaixonado por sua esposa, após tantos anos? Ela aproximou-se sorridente dele, e segurou-o pelos ombros, enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés, para beijá-lo. O rosto dela era macio, seus lábios eram doces como mel. Seus olhos eram cristalinos como água pura da montanha, no primeiro dia de degêlo. Ele queria viver para sempre ao lado dela.

Água gelada escorreu em sua cabeça. Podia sentí-la entrando por suas narinas. Estava se afogando. Instintivamente, sacudiu a cabeça e debateu-se. Ergueu os braços para nadar para a superfície. Não conseguiu, seus braços estavam amarrados firmemente, presos ao seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e tentou focalizar em um ponto, pois sua visão estava um borrão só. Então uma face de homem aproximou-se perigosamente do seu rosto. Ele agiu por instinto, sentia-se vulnerável. Arremessou para frente, dando uma cabeçada na face do outro homem. Viu o sangue escorrer da sobrancelha deste.

_ Este desgraçado me atingiu! Acabem com ele! _ Disse o homem com a sobrancelha sangrando.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah! Você é que foi estúpido por se aproximar tanto dele. Quando acabarmos com ele, poderá matá-lo, antes não. _ Falou um outro homem. Este terceiro homem aproximou-se do prisioneiro e segurou em seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás, usando força suficiente para deixá-lo careca. _ Jack Bauer. O famoso super agente da CTU. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. Deixe me apresentar, eu sou o homem que irá matá-lo.

Jack olhou-o firmemente. Já estivera em situações parecidas no passado, mas drogado, amarrado e completamente a mercê de dois psicopatas, seria a primeira vez.

**02:00. Unidade de Contra-Terrorismo, Los angeles. **

Tony Almeida, o diretor da CTU, Unidade de Contra Terrorismo, tentou ligar para seu velho amigo Jack Bauer, mas seu celular não atendia e sempre caía na caixa postal. Jack com certeza deveria estar curtindo um fim de semana no norte do país, ou simplesmente acampando e pescando. Ele bem precisava de um descanso, depois do que havia acontecido com sua última namorada. Jack aguentava coisas que a maioria dos homens não poderia lidar, ou sequer imaginar. O nível de pressão física e psicológica que os agentes do governo tinham que administrar era muito pesado.

Tony, como diretor da CTU, tinha que coordenar, decidir, planejar e fazer executar. Tendo ele mesmo, algumas vezes, pegado em armas e apelado para força física, no exercício de sua função. Jack já havia perdido sua esposa, e havia sido abandonado pela filha, sem falar em Audrey Haines. Tudo por causa do tipo de serviço que ele era obrigado a fazer. Quantas vezes, Jack foi obrigado a eliminar amigos de longas datas, porque isso era necessário, no cumprimento do dever? Ele até se viciara em heroína, triste mas era um fato. Ele alegava que havia parado, mas era obrigado a submeter-se a testes anti-doping periodicamente.

Qualquer homem no lugar de Jack Bauer, já teria pirado ou dado um teco na cachola. Tony admirava Jack por ser tão resistente, física e psicologicamente. Tony ligou uma vez mais para Jack. O celular chamou algumas vezes, e depois foi para caixa postal. Aquilo estava lhe dando nos nervos. Apertou o interfone.

_ Chloe, rastreie o celular de Jack Bauer. Quero saber a exata localização dele. _ Tony sabia que estava sendo irracional, mas começara a ter um mal pressentimento a respeito do silêncio de Jack.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso agora mesmo, ainda estou tabulando os dados da DEA e da NSA, sobre o incidente em Berkeley. Por que não repassa isso para Mike Novick? _ Reclamou Chloe.

_ Chloe, apenas faça! _ Tony às vezes se irritava com o comportamento de Chloe, mas ela era de confiança, e era profundamente leal a Jack.

**03:00. Armazém abandonado nas cercanias de Los Angeles. **

Jack estava com as sobrancelhas sangrando. Seus olhos haviam virado duas bolas roxas, que mal conseguiam discernir o que estava a frente. O alto de sua cabeça tinha tantos machucados, que sangue escorria continuamente de lá. Ele achou que havia quebrado alguns dentes, pois sua boca doía e ele não conseguia mais falar nada, apenas grunhir de dor. Sentía-se molhado, decerto estava suando, mas suspeitava que o que o estava encharcando, era o seu próprio sangue. Ele continuava amarrado na cadeira. Ainda estava vestido, e com certeza, aqueles assassinos torturadores haviam retirado sua pistola e seu celular.

Havia pelo menos 5 deles naquela sala. Jack suspeitava que houvessem mais do lado de fora. Seus algozes revezavam-se na tarefa de esmurrá-lo e produzir-lhe dor. Um deles, o sobreçanlhudo, veio com uma faca de caçador. Por um momento, Jack lembrou-se de ocidentais que foram degolados, e tiveram sua execução veiculada na internet. Achou que este seria seu fim. Fechou os olhos e tentou aceitar o pior. Sinceramente, até sentiu um certo alívio, pois deixaria de ser espancado e torturado. O sobreçanlhudo cortou a blusa de malha de Jack, deixando seu tórax com ralos pelos louros a mostra. Jack abriu os olhos e imaginou por que as coisas com ele, tinham que ser milimetricamente dolorosas.

Um outro homem, o barbudão, sorriu satisfeito.

_ Cláudio, eu estou com fome. Vou sair e comer um hamburger. Eu traria um pra ti, mas você terá muita carne de sobra aqui, para brincar. Quer vir comigo, Flávio? _ O barbudão perguntou ao queixada, um homem com o queixo quadrado e saliente.

Os dois saíram juntos. Sobraram na sala, o sobreçanlhudo, o baixote atarracado, e o "índio", que tinha traços de indígenas americanos. Jack imaginou o que mais iria sofrer nas mãos daqueles sádicos. O sobreçanlhudo aproximou-se com a faca de caça na mão, em posição de ataque. Jack resolveu cooperar, para que dificultar sua própria morte, e continuar sendo martirizado? Quando seu agressor ficou bem próximo a ele, Jack firmou-se sobre seus pés, e jogou seu corpo sobre a faca do torturador. O choque fêz com que o assassino perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão, com Jack sobre ele.

Os outros torturadores avançaram. Jack atingiu o índio com uma patada no estômago, fazendo-o curvar-se sobre si mesmo. O baixote jogou-se sobre Jack no chão, mas recebeu três cabeçadas em seguida, fazendo-o rolar para o lado com as sobrancelhas sangrando. O sobreçanlhudo tentou dominar Jack, estocando-o no flanco com a faca de caça. Jack virou-se o suficiente para alcançar o pescoço do sobreçanlhudo e morder, com toda a força e resistência que ainda possuía. Só largou o pescoço do homem, quando o sangue inundou sua boca. Jack virou-se e ficou de pé, com dificuldade, ainda amarrado à cadeira.

Fêz um esforço enorme para chocar sua cadeira no índio que iria recuperar-se logo, logo. Sentiu alívio, quando percebeu que a perna da cadeira havia perfurado a barriga do agressor, caído no chão. Rumou para o baixinho que já se levantava. Jack correu e virou o corpo para chocar a cadeira no baixinho. Os dois caíram no chão. Jack fêz a mesma manobra para perfurar a barriga do baixinho, mas este era duro na queda, conseguindo empurrar a cadeira de Jack. Isso fêz com que a cadeira quebrasse, libertando Jack. O baixinho procurou pela faca de caça no chão, mas Jack o atingiu antes que ele a alcançasse. Jack deu-lhe uma patada na cabeça, fazendo-o cair desacordado.

Ele pegou a faca e cortou a garganta do baixinho. Então resolveu enfrentar o resto da quadrilha que deveria estar na outra sala. Não havia ninguém lá. Jack achou sua pistola e celular, que estava destruído, tendo sido esmigalhado até o chip. Achou melhor ir embora, antes que queixada e barbudão voltassem. Saiu do armazém e correu o quanto pôde, até encontrar um prédio com a porta aberta. Percebeu que deixara um rastro de sangue atrás de si. O flanco da sua barriga estava encharcado de sangue, e derramava o líquido vital intermitentemente. Surpreendeu-se por não estar morto.

**04:00. Unidade de Contra-Terrorismo, Los angeles.**

_ Tony, achei Jack. O rastreamento do celular não deu em nada, mas uma câmera de segurança captou a última vez em que o celular dele foi usado. Uma loja de conveniência em Los Angeles, por volta de meia-noite. Vou transferir a imagem da câmera para o seu monitor. _ Chloe digitou alguns comandos e acompanhou as mesmas imagens que Tony estava vendo no monitor dele, na sala envidraçada do 2º andar.

_ Entendido Chloe. _ Tony e Chloe viram abismados, Jack ser atacado por dois homens, que o sedaram e o empurraram para o interior de um furgão branco, que afastou-se rapidamente do local. O carro de jack permaneceu com as portas abertas, abandonado. Tony Almeida rapidamente apertou o interfone.

_ Chloe, mande uma unidade até a loja de conveniência. Trabalhe na imagem da câmera, para conseguirmos identificar os sequestradores e o carro deles. E Chloe, rastreie aquele furgão. _ Pois não chefe, mas acho melhor pedir ajuda ao resto da equipe. _ Chloe tentou parecer cordata.

_ Faça. _ Tony respondeu.

Rapidamente, Chloe envolveu Mike Novick e outros na busca de Jack Bauer. Dois agentes foram até a loja de conveniência e apreenderam o carro de Jack. O furgão foi rastreado e encontrado. Tony mobilizou uma equipe de resgate até lá. A equipe usava táticas e indumentárias da SWAT. Eles chegaram de furgão, e um helicóptero sobrevoava o local. Circundaram o armazém e o invadiram. Encontraram apenas 3 corpos e nenhum sinal de Jack. Tony Almeida ficou apreensivo, mas o fato de haver 3 cadáveres, e nenhum deles ser o de Jack, o deixava mais esperançoso. Ele comunicou-se com a equipe de assalto no armazém, da central da CTU.

_ Vasculhem toda a área. Talvez os sequestradores ainda estejam por perto com Jack.

Logo mais, a equipe estava arrombando e invadindo os prédios vizinhos. Um deles tinha um incrível rastro de sangue. Eles seguiram por ali, sempre em posição de defesa, com as lanternas e as pistolas destravadas, apontadas para a frente. Subiram escadas ensanguentadas e acharam no segundo andar, um corpo com três perfurações a bala, de um homem com barba espessa. O rastro de sangue seguia até uma porta trancada. O agente da CTU achou prudente se identificar, pois poderia ter o mesmo destino daquele infeliz.

_ Jack Bauer! Aqui é da CTU. Tony Almeida nos mandou resgatá-lo. Nós viemos ajudá-lo. Vamos entrar, Jack.

O agente da CTU arrombou a porta trancada. Ele vagarosamente adentrou o apartamento, pois Jack Bauer poderia estar drogado e não reconhecê-lo. Seguiu o rastro de sangue até a cozinha. Um homem louro, de estatura média, horrivelmente ensanguentado, jazia no chão da cozinha, com a mão agarrada no forno aberto do fogão. Ele não tivera tempo de abrir o gás de cozinha. Desmaiara antes disso.

**05:00. Ala hospitalar da CTU.**

Tony Almeida olhava consternado para seu amigo Jack Bauer. Ele estava com a cabeça enfaixada, seus olhos eram duas bolas roxas de baseball, sua barriga estava enfaixada, pois acabara de ser cirurgiado de urgência, devido um ferimento a faca que lhe atingira o rim. Apesar do espancamento brutal que sofrera, Jack resistira o suficiente para matar seus 4 sequestradores, e inclusive preparara-se para explodir todo o prédio em que estava, se tivesse ligado o gás de cozinha daquele apartamento.

Graças a Deus, nada mais grave acontecera. Ele provavelmente ficaria de molho naquela enfermaria, por pelo menos uma semana. Seria interrogado por agentes da CTU, sobre o que teria falado aos sequestradores, pro-forma, pois Tony sabia que Jack jamais revelaria segredos do governo. E depois, Tony lhe daria de bom grado, umas merecidas férias.

_ Melhore rápido, amigo. _ Tony despediu-se de seu amigo inconsciente. Então dirigiu-se para sua sala na CTU. Acenou para Chloe no salão, e fêz um discreto sinal com o polegar para cima. Observou Chloe e Mike, marido dela, abaçarem-se rindo, então voltarem para suas mesas, já refeitos da emoção. Tony Almeida ruminava sobre tudo o que acontecera. Tentava entender o objetivo do sequestro de Jack. Seria só vingança? Ou havia mais coisas por trás daquela selvageria?

**06:00**


	2. Chapter 2

_De seis horas da manhã a meio-dia_

**06:00. Ala Hospitalar da CTU**

Jack Bauer acordou do efeito anestésico. Reconheceu a enfermaria da CTU, e tateou com sua mão cheia de fios, o seu próprio corpo. Estava enfaixado na barriga. Lembrou-se da estocada que recebera do criminoso que o seqüestrara e torturara. Ele tinha sorte por estar vivo. Precisava descansar, mas Tony Almeida tinha que se inteirar dos detalhes do que lhe acontecera. Não poderia retardar isso. Algo lhe dizia que vinha uma grande atribulação pela frente. Nada tão grande quanto o que acontecera em 11/09/01, mas ainda assim o seu 6º sentido não falhava.

Lembrou-se mentalmente de tudo que havia passado nas mãos dos criminosos. Eles eram em número de 05. Teve a impressão de que havia mais. Jack havia matado 04 deles. Um não voltara para pegá-lo, aquele que apelidara de queixada. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Flavio ou Flavius, mas decididamente latino. Sabia que o inimigo, assim como no serviço secreto americano, freqüentemente usava codinomes, então, possivelmente este era um codinome também.

Jack primeiro procurou o botão de alarme para chamar a enfermeira. Apertou-o e ficou esperando que ela o atendesse. Uma jovem pálida de roupa branca, longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis, aproximou-se. Jack assustou-se com a semelhança com uma agente dupla do passado, Nina Meyers. Não gostou daquela moça.

_ O que houve Senhor?

_ Preciso falar com Tony Almeida. É urgente.

_ Nada é tão urgente quanto a sua recuperação senhor, peço que se acalme. _ A enfermeira imperceptivelmente aumentou o gotejamento da medicação no aparelho de ajuste de dosagem. _ Chamarei o Senhor Almeida, não se preocupe.

Jack ficou olhando aquela jovem estranha, e uma sensação de ameaça o fez querer sair imediatamente daquele lugar. Esperou que ela saísse. Sentou-se com dificuldade. Sentiu a cabeça rodar. O ambiente ficou brilhante e gelatinoso. Não sabia mais dizer onde era encima ou embaixo. Estava drogado. Virou-se para os fios de medicação que estavam conectados ao seu corpo. Esse movimento o desequilibrou e ele caiu da cama, sem sentidos. Um dos fios se desplugou, fazendo o monitor acionar um alarme intermitente.

Logo uma equipe de enfermagem correu ao seu quarto e o depositou na cama. Concluíram que ele havia querido levantar-se, mas estava fraco demais para resistir. Checaram todos os fios sensores e a medicação. Um dos enfermeiros corrigiu o gotejamento do dosificador.

**07:00. Centro de Los Angeles**

Um homem de estatura média, com um grande queixo avantajado, ossatura larga e o semblante preocupado, entrou em um restaurante temático: "Morena tropicana", onde serviam comida típica brasileira. Ele não se importou com o aviso pendurado na porta envidraçada, escrito: "fechado". Atravessou o grande salão vazio, pois eles não serviam café da manhã; aproximou-se do bar e serviu-se de uma dose de cachaça.

_ Não acha que é cedo para encher a cara, Flávio? _ Falou-lhe um homem magro e calvo, que saíra de uma das salas do restaurante.

_ Tanto faz. Agora só eu restei. Estão todos mortos.

_ Você sabe que nossos associados são muito rígidos quanto à insubordinação. Se eles suspeitarem que você está bebendo em serviço...

_ Vão fazer o que, me matar?

_ Com certeza.

_ Então eles terão que fazer seu pequeno servicinho sujo sem a ajuda dos nossos chefes, lá em casa. Você vai ver como eles vão murchar rapidinho, se o comando der pra trás.

_ Você pensa que é insubstituível?

Flávio colocou o copo de cachaça no balcão. Olhou para seu comparsa como se só agora, percebesse que havia alguém ali.

_ Tudo bem. Já parei. Não bebo mais hoje.

_ Considere-se avisado. _ O calvo magrinho virou-se e entrou em uma das salas.

Flávio ainda pegou o copo de bebida, mas parou-o no meio do caminho. Então derramou a bebida na pia, próxima ao balcão. Passou a mão no queixo, massageando-o. Refletiu que estava em terra estrangeira, com costumes estranhos, no qual era proibido se embebedar em serviço. Sendo este motivo bastante para ser morto.

**08:00. Sala do Diretor da CTU**

Tony Almeida foi informado do incidente na enfermaria, mas garantiram-lhe de que Jack estava bem agora, apenas ainda sob efeito dos anestésicos da cirurgia. Ele pediu que o chefe da equipe da SWAT que resgatou Jack, lhe fizesse um relatório minucioso. A equipe de médicos forenses também lhe prestou contas do que apuraram. Os seqüestradores foram identificados como latino-americanos, ilegalmente no país, com ficha suja em pelo menos três países sul-americanos. Eles apareciam associados à FARCS, Medelín, e ao Comando Vermelho.

O diretor da CTU tentava imaginar por que criminosos sul americanos estavam se envolvendo em terrorismo na América do Norte, tão distante do seu campo de operação? Principalmente quando eles pareciam muito mais interessados em ganhos monetários e não em ideologias.

_ Tony, Michelle Dessler está aqui para vê-lo. _ Chloe o tirou do seu devaneio, pelo interfone.

_ Pois não, Chloe. Diga a ela para subir.

Fazia tempo que Tony não falava com sua ex-esposa. O amor que parecia mais forte que a própria vida, sucumbiu ao cotidiano e às inseguranças e diferenças pessoais. Interessante como podemos amar alguém, e não conseguimos conviver com essa pessoa. Michelle entrou. Estava num terno de tecido cinzento, sobre uma malha negra colada ao corpo. Seu cabelo encaracolado estava graciosamente preso num coque. Ela ainda tinha o rosto delicado pelo qual Tony se apaixonara.

_ Como vai, Tony? Disseram-me que você está fazendo um bom trabalho de volta a CTU.

_ Obrigado, Michelle. Como vai Bill Buchanan?

_ Parece que ele vai bem. Contaram-me de Jack. Sinto muito que o tenham maltratado muito. Como ele está?

_ Você conhece o Jack. Se o derrubam da primeira vez, ele retorna para acertar as contas. Ele está bem.

_ Qual o motivo desse seqüestro?

_ Ainda não sabemos, e o pouco que averiguamos não faz muito sentido.

_ Eu sei que você vai me mandar um relatório detalhado, mas gostaria que trocasse impressões comigo.

_ Sem problemas, Michelle.

**09:00. Montanhas do Afeganistão.**

Um homem alto e esquelético, com um turbante cinzento, estava sentado sobre um tapete, num grande e confortável espaço natural, dentro de uma caverna. Um intricado e engenhoso sistema de refrigeração artesanal, garantia uma temperatura amena naquele recinto, contrastando com a alta temperatura externa. Este homem tinha uma barba maometana, e grandes e encovados olhos castanhos. Ele cofiava sua barba e refletia sobre as informações recebidas recentemente.

O super agente americano, Jack Bauer, havia escapado do seqüestro encomendado e planejado com meses de antecedência. Desde o início fora contrário a esta ação, pois ele não gostava de se ater a nomes, preferindo atingir os americanos em seus símbolos de soberania, que eram aparentemente eternos e indestrutíveis. Matar um agente parecia estupidez, pois sempre poderiam encontrar outro que substituiria o anterior com grande vantagem física, intelectual e tecnológica. Ele ponderou que o que estava desde o início fadado ao fracasso, se tornaria um fracasso.

Outro homem vestido em túnica e calça branca, com um turbante branco enrolado na cabeça, entrou no recinto e parou no meio do salão, fez uma mesura com as mãos, e baixou os olhos, como se estivesse diante de uma divindade.

_ Honrado senhor, vim trazer-lhe mais informações sobre nosso objetivo ocidental.

_ Aproxime-se Mustafá. Conte-me o que mais aconteceu.

_ O agente especial foi operado e sobreviveu, entretanto, temos meios humanos de ainda executar nossa missão de eliminá-lo.

_ E isso significa o que? Você quer minha permissão para assassiná-lo?

_ Sim meu senhor.

_ Eu posso autorizar este novo plano, embora eu não o ache eficaz. _ O homem de olhos encovados levantou-se e passou a andar vagarosamente, enquanto fazia alongamento das pernas e dos braços. Havia permanecido muito tempo na posição anterior, que por vezes suas pernas formigavam.

_ Mas se temos um meio de fazê-lo, por que não tentar? Todos se regozijariam com a morte desse homem. _ Mustafá inquiriu.

_ O ser supremo tem meios de fazer as coisas acontecerem no momento certo. A vida deste agente americano não está em nossas mãos. Nós o tivemos indefeso e vulnerável, foi dada a ordem para matá-lo, e o que aconteceu? Ele libertou-se de modo fantástico e assombroso. Por que você acha que seria fácil atingi-lo dentro de seu próprio quartel-general? Nós apenas iríamos revelar nossos agentes infiltrados. Ele sairia vivo mais uma vez, e nós perderíamos nossos informantes.

_ Desculpe-me apartá-lo senhor, mas foi recomendado que ele fosse torturado antes de ser executado.

_ Correto, para que ele sentisse a dor que nossos irmãos sentiram nas prisões americanas. Isso era imprescindível.

_ Nós então podemos simplesmente executá-lo agora. Sem perda de tempo. Todos pensariam que foi uma complicação da cirurgia.

O chefe árabe mirou por alguns instantes Mustafá, então segurou as mãos nas costas e pôs-se a caminhar. Mustafá ficou esperando pela resposta. Nada era feito sem a expressa aprovação de seu chefe.

_ Faça. Até o meio-dia, eu quero Jack Bauer morto. _ O chefe árabe sentenciou.

**10:00. Centro de Processamento da CTU**

Chloe estava diante do monitor, comparando dados, quando um nome chamou sua atenção. Ela clicou naquele nome e a seguir abriu outras janelas com outros arquivos. Precisava ter certeza daquilo, mas a conclusão que chegou era importante demais para retê-la por mais tempo. Interfonou para Tony Almeida.

_ Tony, vou mandar-lhe um arquivo com um dado importante.

_ Não poderia esperar, Chloe? Eu estou ocupado com Michelle agora.

_ Err... Está certo chefe, desculpe-me.

Chloe resolveu coletar mais informações para embasar suas conclusões. Não percebeu um funcionário aproximar-se mais do que deveria de sua estação, olhar sorrateiramente para seu monitor, a seguir afastar-se vagarosamente. Este homem segurava uma caixa de CDs, e afastou-se em direção a uma das inúmeras salas vazias da CTU, que só eram usadas em situações de emergência, geralmente quando o país sofria alguma séria ameaça. Ele pegou um celular do bolso e fez uma ligação. Disse uma única palavra. A seguir desligou o celular e dirigiu-se para a sala de processamento da CTU.

Enquanto isso, Tony e Michelle acabaram sua reunião e ela dirigiu-se à enfermaria para ver Jack. Tony interfonou para Chloe, pedindo-lhe para repassar os dados que considerara importantes. Chloe os repassou. O primeiro era uma lista de locatários do armazém dos seqüestradores. O segundo arquivo era a lista de vistos expedida para estrangeiros, no último mês. O último arquivo era uma lista de clientes estrangeiros de um banco na América do Sul, Bradesco. Os nomes dos seqüestradores apareciam na lista do banco e do visto. Havia três nomes que se repetiam nas listas, eram nomes árabes.

_ Por que não me informou isso imediatamente, Chloe?

_ Ah... Porque você me pediu para não fazê-lo?

_ Chame Michelle Dessler agora mesmo.

_ Sim, chefe!

**11:00. Ala Hospitalar da CTU**

Jack Bauer estava dormindo pacificamente. Ainda estava muito machucado, e todo o seu corpo estava inchado e dolorido, mas ainda estava vivo. Michelle Dessler aproximou-se de sua cama. Ficou condoída do seu aspecto físico. Ele fora torturado, e era óbvio, que seria morto. Jack tinha muitos inimigos, poderia pegar qualquer nome aleatório de seu arquivo de casos desbaratados pela CTU. Qualquer um deles poderia ter encomendado a morte de seu colega. Michelle olhou as anotações médicas no prontuário. Observou os equipamentos médicos conectados em Jack. Tudo parecia bem. Resolveu deixá-lo descansar. Ia saindo da sala, quando uma enfermeira entrou.

_ Bom dia! Eu sou Michelle Dessler. Poderia me informar sobre o estado de Jack Bauer?

_ Lamento senhora Dessler, somente o Dr. Takagi pode informá-la sobre isso. Além do que, eu sou uma simples enfermeira.

_ Poderia pelo menos verificar se os aparelhos estão em ordem?

_ Agora mesmo senhora.

A enfermeira pálida, de longos cabelos negros, e grandes olhos azuis, aproximou-se de cada monitor e apertou alguns botões. Alterou o dosificador da medicação e regulou o escoamento de diversas sondas conectadas em Jack.

O celular de Michelle tocou. Ela o atendeu enquanto não tirava os olhos da enfermeira. Não gostara dela, mas achava que simpatia não era um pré-requisito para aquele emprego.

_ Ok, Chloe. Irei aí agora mesmo. _ Michelle desligou o telefone e aproximou-se da enfermeira. Procurou ver o nome em seu crachá. "M. Smith". _ Eu vou indo enfermeira. Depois falarei com Dr. Takagi. Obrigada.

A enfermeira pálida observou Michelle sair. Então retirou uma seringa do bolso e injetou o conteúdo no frasco de soro de Jack. Já ia afastar-se quando sentiu um apertão no pulso. Virou-se e encontrou os olhos de Jack. Ela tentou tirar a mão dele de si, mas ele a usou como apoio para levantar-se. Resolveu nocauteá-lo com um golpe no rosto, mas Jack aparou seu golpe, e desferiu-lhe uma cabeçada, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

Jack não a largava, e pegou os diversos fios que estavam conectados em seu braço, e enlaçou o pescoço dela, fazendo com que eles se soltassem do corpo dele. O tubo da medicação que também estava conectado em seu antebraço desconectou-se, dando início a um sangramento pelo antebraço de Jack. Os diversos monitores soaram o alarme ao mesmo tempo. A enfermeira esperneava e cravava as unhas nas mãos de Jack, mas ele não a soltava. Logo ela desmaiou.

Uma equipe de enfermeiros e médicos entrou naquele instante. Eles tentaram aproximar-se de Jack, mas este agarrou a seringa que a enfermeira portava, e a empunhou como uma faca, apontando para a equipe médica.

_ Não se aproximem, ou eu vou usar isso em vocês. _ Jack ameaçou com a voz rouca.

_ Ele está delirando. Olhe o que ele fez com a Mina. Temos que sedá-lo. _ Um dos médicos falou.

_ Eu não quero ser sedado. Nem tente doutor.

_ Senhor Bauer, você está sofrendo uma alucinação. Nada disso é real. _ O médico tentou dialogar.

_ Chame Tony Almeida. Ele me dirá se nada disso é real. _ Jack falou cansado e sem fôlego. Sua cabeça começou a rodar e tudo mergulhou no breu.

**12:00 Fim do capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

_De meio-dia a seis horas da tarde_

**12:00 Unidade de Contra Terrorismo, Los Angeles**

_ Tony Almeida, situação de agressão física na ala hospitalar da CTU. _ Falou a voz impessoal pelo interfone.

_ Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Jack Bauer? _ Perguntou Tony aflito.

_ Sim, aparentemente ele está descontrolado e agredindo todo mundo. _ Respondeu a agente.

_ Já estou indo pra lá. Acione medidas de segurança. Ninguém entra ou sai da CTU.

_ Sim Senhor.

Tony Almeida, o diretor da CTU, foi informado do acontecido na enfermaria. Ele rapidamente procurou saber todos os detalhes do que se sucedera. Chamou o Dr. Takagi e exigiu que ele fizesse o possível e o impossível por Jack. Fez questão de ver a enfermeira agredida pelo amigo. Tentou conter seu espanto e a forte emoção de que foi tomado, pois a mulher era praticamente uma cópia carbono de Nina Meyers, ex-agente da CTU, que se revelou uma agente dupla, tendo inclusive assassinado a esposa de Jack. Ele entendeu por que o super agente agrediu aquela mulher, mas não entendia como alguém pode ser tão parecido com outra pessoa, sem precisar de cirurgia estética. Principalmente uma criminosa traidora, que tinha acesso a informações sigilosas, podendo facilmente prejudicar o próprio país em troca de dinheiro.

_ Como se chama enfermeira? _ Tony inquiriu.

_ Mina Smith, Senhor.

_ Você se sente melhor? _ Tony continuou sem desviar os olhos da mínima alteração nas reações da jovem.

_ Sim, mas se me permitir, Senhor, gostaria de voltar para casa, pois não tenho mais condições físicas de continuar com minhas obrigações.

_ Sinto muito, mas em nome da segurança do país, você está presa para averiguações. _ Tony falou seriamente.

_ Com que direito pretende me manter aqui contra minha vontade?

_ Prerrogativas especiais envolvendo ameaça de terrorismo. _ Tony respondeu enquanto falava ao celular.

Logo mais, três soldados fardados entraram na sala onde a jovem se encontrava. Eles ficaram em posição marcial.

_ Esta moça não deve sair daqui, sob hipótese nenhuma. Ela está sob nossa custódia, agora. _ Tony falava alternando o olhar ora para os soldados, ora para a enfermeira. Então saiu.

**13:00 Montanhas do Afeganistão**

O homem emagrecido de olhos castanhos encovados, com uma barba maometana, e um turbante enrolado na cabeça, estava sentado em um sofá confortável. Seu secretário particular entrou no recinto construído no interior da montanha.

_ Está tudo pronto Senhor. Está tudo saindo como planejado. Precisamos apenas de sua ordem. _ O secretário falou humildemente, de cabeça baixa, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos de seu mestre.

_ E o agente americano Jack Bauer? Ele está morto?

_ Não recebemos mais comunicados de nossos agentes confirmando a operação, mas nada poderia ter dado errado. _ Respondeu o secretário subserviente.

_ Sei, e você tem certeza que ele não irá interferir em nossos planos?

_ Tenho toda a certeza que poderia precisar Senhor. _ O Secretário quase podia sorrir de deleite.

_ Então, a ordem está dada. Dê início ao "dia da vingança".

_ Sim Senhor. _ Respondeu o Secretário agilmente, com uma ansiedade e excitação anormais para um homem religioso como ele.

Ele pegou diversos telefones celulares e fez diversas ligações, nas quais apenas dizia uma palavra em árabe: vingança.

Seus interlocutores nos Estados Unidos da América agiam maquinalmente, como se estivessem sob forte poder sugestivo. Eles iam até um compartimento em suas casas e pegavam um estranho colete com parafernálias eletrônicas. Vestiam-no sob as roupas e a seguir saiam de suas casas em direção ao centro da cidade. Aos poucos as notícias foram surgindo: "Explosão em centro comercial", "homem-bomba", "atentado terrorista", etc. O Secretário do árabe das montanhas afegãs ligou um pequeno e modesto aparelho de TV conectado com o resto do mundo. Sintonizou-o na CNN e ficou observando a enxurrada de notícias de novos ataques terroristas na America. Ele sentia-se intimamente feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo.

**14:00 Unidade de Contra Terrorismo, Los Angeles**

_ Tony ligação urgente para você. É o Secretário de Defesa. _ Avisou-o Chloe.

_ Pois não Chloe, já vou atender.

Chloe desligou o interfone e percebeu a correria na sala principal da CTU. Todos corriam em direção a um grande monitor. Ele exibia notícias pela CNN. Uma gravação de vídeo por celular passava continuamente, mostrando uma matrona americana indo pelos ares, em frente ao portão da Casa Branca. Havia pânico nas ruas e diversos vídeos amadores apareciam a todo instante. Todos na CTU estavam boquiabertos. Chloe virou-se para trás, a tempo de ver Tony Almeida com o telefone na mão e o queixo caído, observando as imagens no monitor do andar inferior.

Enquanto isso, Jack Bauer abriu os olhos e ficou piscando por alguns segundos. Havia soldados da CTU no seu quarto. Ele ainda estava tomando infusões pela veia, e seu abdômen ainda doía. Rapidamente sua memória deu uma volta de 360º. Jack sentou na cama na mesma hora. Sentiu dor, mas era algo que poderia suportar. Ele tinha que avisar Tony Almeida da presença de uma sósia de Nina Meyers, e também do seqüestrador que ele não conseguiu matar. Tinha que procurar nos arquivos do FBI e da Interpol, por aquele sujeito. Enfim ele não podia ficar naquela cama. Ao tentar ficar em pé, sua cabeça rodou, mas ele se segurou. Um dos soldados no seu quarto falou pelo comunicador, o outro tentou convencê-lo a voltar para cama. Logo mais uma equipe médica entrou no seu quarto.

_ Eu preciso falar com Tony Almeida. Eu não quero ser dopado novamente. Por favor, Doutor. _ Jack falou o mais sério e seguro que pôde, mas sua voz saiu fraca e falhando.

_ Tudo bem, mas o Senhor vai em cadeira de rodas, está bem?

_ Ok!

Logo mais Jack Bauer seguiu até o salão principal da CTU, escoltado por três soldados e dois médicos. Todos ficaram parados e calados ao verem o grande Jack Bauer em cadeira de rodas, tão pálido e fraco. Chloe correu até ele e exasperou-se com seus colegas.

_ O que é? Nunca viram um agente ferido? Vão cuidar de suas tarefas, vão! _ Chloe gritou irritada.

_ Tudo bem Chloe, eu não estou mesmo no meu melhor dia. Eu preciso falar com Tony. Onde ele está? _ Jack falou num fio de voz.

_ Estou aqui mesmo, velho amigo. E nós temos um problemão nas mãos. _ Respondeu Tony Almeida descendo as escadas de sua estação.

**15:00 Favela do Morro..., Rio de Janeiro**

Um menino vestido com um calção encardido brinca com uma pipa no alto do morro. A pipa tem o emblema do Flamengo, seu time de futebol. Ao lado do carretel de linha e do pote de cola cerol, há um binóculo grande e negro. De quando em vez o menino utiliza o binóculo para observar o movimento na favela do morro. Ele puxa um velho aparelho celular todo coberto com decalques, tintas e fitas adesivas. Aperta uma tecla e encosta o parelho no ouvido.

_ Tudo limpo, céu azul, nenhuma trança, beleza? _ Falou o menino prolongando as últimas sílabas.

Seu interlocutor nada falou, apenas desligou o aparelho. O menino havia dado o sinal para que seus companheiros de golpes agissem livremente. Eles começaram a sair de suas casas calmamente, vestidos com camiseta, jeans e tênis. Havia algumas mulheres entre eles. Estas se esmeraram mais que os homens, com vestidos sensuais e forte maquiagem. Entraram em três vans, que apareceram miraculosamente por ali, para levá-los. Elas seguiram para um endereço nobre na cidade. Estacionaram as vans e seguiram a pé, dois a dois. Todos se dirigiram para o mesmo local. As mulheres logo entraram em ação, distraindo os guardas de segurança e tagarelando sem parar, enquanto se insinuavam para os homens. Os homens do morro agrediram então os seguranças e os imobilizaram. Desarmaram os guardas e utilizaram as armas desses para impor o medo.

Havia vinte funcionários na sala onde eles atacaram, no resto do prédio havia por volta de cem pessoas. Ninguém poderia sair ou entrar, pois eles montaram vigia na portaria e locais de acesso. Uma das funcionárias rendidas, que estava sentada no chão, segurando as pernas, como lhe fora ordenado fazer, atreveu-se a perguntar.

_ Senhores, o que pretendem fazer? Não temos dinheiro aqui. O que querem de nós? Por que invadiram a embaixada americana do Rio de Janeiro?

_ Cala a boca dondoca, tua voz me irrita. No momento certo vocês vão ficar sabendo. Agora eu quero saber cadê o embaixador? _ Falou o criminoso.

Fez um silêncio constrangedor. Todos se entreolharam.

_ O que é? Perderam a vontade de fofocar? Eu perguntei cadê o embaixador? _ O bandido inquiriu com veemência.

A mulher que se atrevera a falar levantou a mão trêmula. O marginal mirou a arma do segurança para ela.

_ O que foi dondoca? Tem algo pra me dizer? _ O facínora perguntou divertido com o descontrole e medo da mulher.

_ O senhor disse que minha voz o irrita... O embaixador está em Nova Iorque... Ele não está na embaixada... _ A mulher falou trêmula.

_ Fica fria ô mulher, beleza? Se eu decidir te matar eu te aviso. Mas agora nós tamo com um probleminha nas mãos. Nós tava atrás do home, mas já que ele não tá, quem nós vamos pegar agora? _ O meliante perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

**16:00 Unidade de Contra Terrorismo, Los Angeles**

Jack Bauer ainda estava em cadeira de rodas. Sua barriga doía, mas ele não podia se queixar, não quando seu país era alvo de uma onda de ataques suicidas de improváveis homens-bombas. A Agência de Segurança Nacional optou por evacuar os prédios federais e esvaziar as ruas, principalmente em Washington. Havia agora militares nas vias públicas, e até os jornalistas eram convidados a saírem de campo. O presidente fora levado pelo Serviço Secreto para um lugar Seguro. O vice-presidente foi levado para o Força Aérea Um, o avião presidencial. Todos eram parados e revistados, pois todos eram suspeitos. Não só estrangeiros, mulçumanos, ou tipos estranhos. Os improváveis homens-bombas eram pacatos cidadãos americanos, sedentários e aposentados. Pela extensão e método usado naquele atentado terrorista, Jack Bauer deduziu que aquele plano havia sido arquitetado há muito tempo, com muito apoio interno. Suspeitava que os cidadãos terroristas houvessem sofrido lavagem cerebral.

_ Não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, Tony. Devemos deixar o exército e a SNA assumirem a coordenação desse caso. _ Jack falou cansado. Sentia-se muito fraco e com dores, mas não queria ser dopado, ou voltar a tomar soro.

_ É uma decisão sensata, pois não pudemos evitar que isso fosse deflagrado. Então Jack, acha que seu seqüestro teve alguma relação com esses atentados? _ Perguntou Tony Almeida.

_ Hum-hum! Tenho uma intuição afiada de que Nina Meyers também está envolvida nisso. _ Jack falou com a voz mais forte, embora estivesse admitindo para si mesmo, como se pensasse em voz alta.

_ Amigo... Você matou Nina Meyers. Ela está morta faz anos. Quem você viu foi uma mulher que fez alterações cirúrgicas faciais para parecer-se com ela. _ Tony falou o mais calmo que pôde. Ele sabia que esse era um assunto delicado para Jack.

_ E por que ela fez isso, digo a cirurgia plástica? Para me enlouquecer? _ Jack perguntou algo irritado.

_ Não sei. _ Respondeu Tony com uma expressão compreensiva.

_ Tony, verifique seu monitor. Há algo que precisa ler. _ Falou Chloe pelo interfone.

Tony Almeida sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e olhou o monitor do computador. Havia um aviso de problemas na embaixada americana no Brasil. Aparentemente ladrões haviam invadido o local e tinham reféns. Estas informações estavam sendo veiculadas por cidadãos americanos que estavam na embaixada no momento da invasão. Isso tudo era muita coincidência.

_ Merda! _ Exclamou Tony Almeida.

_ O que houve Tony? _ Perguntou Jack.

_ Dê uma olhada Jack. Parece que os atentados aos Estados Unidos estão se globalizando. Não acredito em uma ação independente. Isso tudo está conectado de alguma forma. _ Tony Almeida virou o monitor para Jack para que o mesmo lesse, enquanto falava.

_ Tony, acho que preciso conhecer o Brasil. _ Falou Jack tentando manter o timbre da voz o mais forte possível.

_ Você não está em condições físicas amigo. Deixe que eles mandem outro agente. _ Contemporizou Tony.

_ A SNA e o Exército estão muito ocupados tentando manter o país em ordem. O FBI se atém muito ao manual, nunca farão nada que fira a legislação. A CIA está ocupada demais tentando livrar-se da culpa dessa situação que fugiu ao seu controle. A diplomacia americana esperará sentada que as autoridades estrangeiras tomem alguma atitude. Ninguém fará nada. Eu preciso ir lá. _ Jack falava o mais calmo e confiante que pôde, rezando intimamente para poder ficar de pé e não depender da cadeira de rodas.

Como se para provar que estava apto ao serviço, Jack apoiou-se na escrivaninha e ficou em pé. Não sentiu tontura e nem suas pernas tremeram. Ele olhou calmo para Tony e deu um meio sorriso. Havia ganhado o direito de participar da ação.

**17:00 Avião sobre o continente americano**

Jack Bauer conseguiu embarcar com nome falso em um avião da TAM, companhia aérea brasileira. Ele tinha um curativo comprimindo fortemente seu ferimento. Obrigou-se a fazer uma pequena refeição antes de partir para o Brasil. Agora temia que seu estômago embrulhado devolvesse o conteúdo ingerido. Não queria tomar remédios, nem mesmo estimulantes, pelo menos até entrar em ação. Contava com o apoio dos bons amigos da CTU. Em breve estaria chegando ao Rio de Janeiro, onde se infiltraria na Embaixada americana e enfrentaria os invasores. Somente então poderia ter certeza de tratar-se de uma ação terrorista.

Trouxera consigo um PDA com arquivos compilados por Chloe. Eram fichas com fotos de criminosos sul-americanos. Jack olhou-as uma por uma, até que encontrou a que procurava, seu "amigo" Flávio, o queixada. Ele tinha diversos processos com acusações que variavam de jogatina, estelionato e agressão física. Os outros companheiros de Queixada estavam envolvidos em processos por formação de quadrilha, e gangsterismo com uma entidade criminosa conhecida como "Comando Vermelho".

Havia também a famosa conexão entre os gângsteres brasileiros e mulçumanos árabes, revelada pelo aluguel do armazém. Tony tinha razão. Estava tudo interligado. A sósia da agente dupla "Nina Meyers" não havia falado nada, pois ainda não havia recebido o tratamento especial dado a prisioneiros inimigos. Mas isso era questão de tempo. Se as Forças Armadas não conseguissem conter a enxurrada de "homens-bombas", que assolavam a América, a pseudo Nina Meyers seria convidada a se explicar para a Inteligência do Exército, e seria bem melhor para ela que tivesse alguma coisa a dizer.

_ Suco de laranja cavalheiro? Ou prefere bebida alcoólica? _ A aeromoça o tirou de seus devaneios.

_ Pensei que haviam proibido bebidas alcoólicas em vôos comerciais. _ Respondeu um irritado Jack Bauer. Ele não tinha tempo a perder com trivialidades.

_ Não no Brasil, Senhor. Além disso, Caipirinha é nossa especialidade. _ Respondeu a sorridente moça.

_ Não obrigado. Ordens médicas. _ Jack falou secamente e desviou os olhos da moça, em direção a janelinha do avião, que nesse momento sobrevoava uma grande extensão de mata verde e fechada, formando um tapete verde lustroso, entrecortado por rios sinuosos. Jack observou a paisagem, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outra parte. Qual a conexão dos árabes com os brasileiros?

**18:00 Fim do Capítulo**


End file.
